Talking To The Moon
by BunnyluvsU
Summary: SONG-FIC. "Talking To The Moon" by: Bruno Mars. Johnny and Dally are dead. Soda misses Sandy.


**I do not own the song nor The Outsiders. *sigh* I hope you enjoy!**

" _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away._

 _I want you back._

 _I want you back._

 _My neighbors (brothers) think i'm crazy, but they don't understand_

 _You're all I had._ "

She's gone. I know she cheated on me and had another man's baby, but I love her so much. It's been over a week and the gang wants me to get over her, but I can't. Steve has set me up on so many blind dates to 'help' me, but I don't want anyone else but her.

"You got to forget about her man. She ain't worth it." I frowned

"She has a name." I said sharply. He just sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I'm just trying to help. Now I have this girl who I want you to meet. She's really nice and she's a looker too." He blabbed on. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. My mind started to wander and I already knew where it was heading. Her ocean blue eyes, her beach blond hair. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed. I sighed. That beautiful laugh. A hand waving infront of my face brought me back to reality.

"Soda, Soda are you even listening?"

"What?" I turned to him.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?"

"Just come tonight and talk to her okay?" He said with an impatient voice.

"Okay." I obliged. If I had a choice I wouldn't have gone. I was just doing it to shut him up. I went home and put on a nice shirt and did my hair. Even though I wasn't interested I still wanted to look my best. I heard a car honk and walked out to the front door.

"Darry, i'm going out!" I called. I saw him peak his head out of the kitchen and nod.

"Don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry, I won't." I muttered to myself. I went up to Steve's car and got in.

"Don't worry, you'll really like this girl."

"Sure." I responded. We drove to the Dingo and went inside. He lead me to a girl who was leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand. She was nothing like Sandy. Her eyes were a boring chocolate brown, same as her hair. She wore a tight purple shirt and short skirt. Nothing like what Sandy would wear. She was a modest kind of gal. That's something else I liked about her. I waved and faked a smile.

"Hey." I turned to Steve and saw him smile.

"Emily this is Soda. Soda this is Emily." He introduced us. She grinned.

"I never knew he would be this handsome." She put her hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but shrug it off.

"Well i'll just leave you two here so you can chat." Steve leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"Try to talk to her a bit. It'll help ya'." He has never been so wrong.

"Should we take a seat?" She asked. I nodded and we sat in a booth. Each on one side. It was silent. Neither one of us started a conversation. I twiddled my thumbs and finally said something to ease the silence.

"So what's your favorite color?" I knew it was such a childish question, but I wanted to tell her I didn't want to go anywhere with her.

"Oh. Well uh, my favorite color would be orange." She smiled. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Sandy's favorite color was orange too. She loved it so much. I even gave her a pair of orange earings for her birthday once. She said it reminded her of a flower her Mother used to like. I felt sweat start to form at the back of my neck. I slid out of the booth.

"I uh, I have to go." I said urgently. She looked confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" Everything.

"I just have to go, i'm sorry." I rushed out of there.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I heard Steve come up to me.

"Look, I don't want to date anyone, okay. I don't want your help. I just want to go home." I felt on the verge of tears.

"Okay, i'll take you home." We got in the car and he silently drove me home. We parked infront of the house then he turned off the ignition. He turned to me.

"Look, i'm sorry. I just don't want to see you this way ya' dig?" I just shrugged and got out. I didn't know how late it was until I got in through the door and saw Darry asleep with the newspaper over her face. I shook his shoulder and softly called him.

"Darry." He woke up and yawned.

"You're back." I nodded.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" I asked.

"I wanted to wait for you, but I guess I couldn't wait long enough." He joked.

"What about Ponyboy?"

"He insisted on staying up too, but I didn't let him because of it being a school night." He stood up and stretched.

"I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight Soda." He yawned again and trudged to his room.

"Goodnight." I called and walked to mine and Pony's room.

" _At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon._

 _Trying to get to you._

 _In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too._

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone talking to the moon._

I kept tossing and turning not able to close my eyes without thinking about her. It's like she haunted me or something. I looked at Ponyboy who was peacefully asleep and sighed. I was glad he was finally sleeping. After what happened he hasn't been able to get a good rest in a long time. A kid this age should be worring about his voice changing, not be terrorized by the memories of his dead friends. I looked to my left and saw a bright full moon out my window. I slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Ponynoy. I walked toward it and sat on the sill facing the moon. I would do this from time to time when I couldn't sleep. I would just sit down of the windowsill and talk to the moon. I didn't know why I did it, but it comforted me a bit.

"I miss you." I said.

"I know what you did to me was wrong, yet I can't help but still love you with all my heart." I felt tears start to brim my eyes but I held them back.

"You know I still would've married you with that baby. We could've had a family together even if it wasn't mine!" Tears started to run down my face as I let out silent sobs. I sniffled and wiped them away with the back of my hand. I took one last look at the moon and went back to bed.

" _I'm feeling like i'm famous, the talk of the town._

 _They say i've gone mad._

 _Yeah, i've gone mad._

 _But they don't know what I know 'cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back._

 _Yeah they're talking back."_

I could here the beeping of the alarm clock wake me up from my slumber. I groaned and shut it off. I yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I was looked beside me and was surprised to see it empty.

"Huh, I guess Pony woke up early." I got up and changed into my work clothes. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone say my name. Like someone was talking about me. I peaked around the corner and saw Ponyboy and Darry talking in low voices.

"Wait a minute, say again?" Darry asked with a confused and slightly shocked look on his face. Pony sighed.

"Last night Soda was talking to himself and was out of bed sitting on the windowsill." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he was awake. And I couldn't believe I didn't notice.

"Do you know who he was talking to or...?" He questioned.

"I think he was talking to Sandy. He said something about marrying her with the baby."

"Have you caught him doing it any other time or just once?" My heart beat started to quicken. If Ponyboy was awake last night who knows how many times he has been awake before. He looked down.

"He has talked to her before." I couldn't let this conversation keep going so I walked into the kitchen and greeted them, pretending I didn't here a thing.

"Good morning!" I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sleep well?" Darry asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Did you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I did." He looked at me in a weird way. I just shrugged and went to look for my shoes.

"Do you have any idea where my shoes are at?" I asked.

"Oh uh, I think they're by the bed." Ponyboy told me. I nodded and went to go get them. I did it as quick as possible so I wouldn't give them any time to say something else about me.

"Oh hey Steve. Soda's just in his room." I heard Darry say as I was walking down the hall.

"Oh hey Steve." He nodded at me hesitantly. I walked up to him and whispered.

"I ain't mad at ya'." He smiled and pat me on the back.

"Well lets get goin' then." We walked to Darry's truck because he said he was going to drive us.

"Um Soda, can you leave Steve and I in the truck for a minute?" Darry asked when we parked infront of the DX.

"W-Why?" I tried not to stutter. I knew that he was gonna tell him about last night and I didn't want him to know.

"I just need to talk to him for a bit." I bit my lip and nodded. If I stayed there longer then they may have gotten suspicious. I paced back and forth in the garage trying to calm myself as best as I could.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong." I repeated. I heard loud footsteps coming my way.

"Hey Soda!" He said with a happy voice. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What are ya' doin' out here? Let's get to work." I smiled my usual fake smile and walked back into the shop. It was thirty minutes till quitting time when I saw Steve clock out.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He turned around shocked to see me.

"Oh. I'm just clocking out a bit early, need to do some stuff." My fingers curled into a tight fist at my side.

"You need to d-do some-thing?" My voice wavered. He nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't worry i'll go by your house when i'm done."

"Okay." He took one last look at me and half walked, half ran out the door. Thirty minutes later it was finally time to go. I clocked out and locked up the shop. I guess I was going to walk home now that Steve left early and all. I was walking home when a car honked behind me. I groaned. Great, Socs.

"Hey Soda, come in i'll take you home!" I heard Darry yell. Thank goodness it wasn't the Socs and just Darry.

"How was work?" I asked him after I closed my door and buckled in.

"Same old, same old." The rest of the car ride was silent. We were just parking in the drive when Darry looked at me.

"Soda, I need to talk to you." My heart beat started to quicken and I was sure he could hear it too. I got out of the car and walked to his side.

"About what?" He just sighed and walked me in through the front door with his hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened at what I saw inside.

"It's about Sandy." Right before my eyes I saw what was rest of the gang seated in a chairs that formed a circle.

"Is this an intervention?" He nodded sadly.

"We need to help you get over her. What you're doing is not healthy." I shook my head.

"No, no i'm not crazy! I'm fine!"

"We're not calling you crazy, Soda. Just listen to us, please pepsi-cola?" I sighed and sat in a chair. They were all staring at me when until Darry cleared his throught and asked Ponyboy to talk first.

"Well uh, I heard you talking to Sandy as if she was there. And I just wanted to ask why?" I scoffed.

"Why? Well maybe because she actually listens to me."

"Listens?" Steve questioned.

"H-How does she listen to you!? Soda she cheated on you remember! She got pregnant with another guy for crying out loud!" He yelled at me standing up from his chair.

"Steve, calm down." Two-bit sat him back down. He turned to me with a serious look on his voice. It didn't suit him at all.

"Soda, i'm you're best friend, we all are. You know we're here for you no matter what right? Just know that." Once again I felt tears start to brim my eyes and this time I let them fall.

"I love her so much" My voice cracked. I felt Darry rub my back.

"Easy there buddy."

"I think you should see a therapist about this." I blinked. I couldn't believe he was saying this!

"A therapist? I thought we solved this out!" I yelled at Darry. I didn't need a therapist. All I needed was time. I don't need some shrink to tell me it gets better.

"I think it will help you." I shook my head.

"You're wrong Darry."

"Soda-" He tried again but I cut him off.

"I SAID NO!" I quickly sat up and walked to mine an Pony's room ignoring their pleas to come back. I stayed there for the rest of the day skipping dinner. Soon it was time to go to bed and Ponyboy peaked his head in through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, it's your room too ya' know." He smiled and walked in proceeding to take off his jeans and climbed under the covers. I soon got in with him

"We just want to help you." He muttered. I sighed and turned him to face me.

"Don't worry so much, just give me time." He turned back around and pressed his back against me. He yawned.

"Goodnight." I put my arm around him and waited for him to go to sleep.

" _At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon._

 _Trying to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon."_

I woke up and saw that it was still dark. I looked at the beside clock and saw that it was 4:00 am. I sighed and slowly got out of bed.

" _Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

 _Do you ever hear me calling?_

 _(Ahh... Ahh... Ah...)_

 _Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

 _'Cause every night i'm talking to the moon.."_

I sat on the windowsill and brought my legs up to my chest. I sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Do you ever do this too?"

" _Still trying to get to you._

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon._

 _Ohoooo..."_

"I always think about you ya' know. It's like I can't get you out of my head." I chuckled grimly.

" _I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._ "

"I miss you"

 **This is my first song-fic and I am really proud of it! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
